Eusebius Drakul
Eusebius Dracul, also known as Vlad the Impaler, is a major supporting character first appeared in the story, Chesed Sapte: Valerie the Crimson, and is the main character of Chesed Ace: Eusebius the Dark. He's a Reincarnated Angel and is the Ace of the Zadkiel's Brave Saints. Appearance Despite being over 500 years old, Eusebius has the appearance of a handsome and pale-skinned man in his early 30s - late 20s. He has striking grey eyes and long, silk-like platinum blond hair that faded into a teal color, in the end. He dressed in a royal, yet modern, fashion, appearing as dark as a shadow in the night, contrasted with his pale skin and nearly white hair. He gives off an overwhelming presence, causing ceaseless trembling wherever he happens to look. This does not stem from fear due to a violent nature, but rather that those exposed to his icy gaze recognize themselves as hopelessly weak and powerless existences before him. Even though Eusebius isn't a Fallen Angel, he has a total of ten dark-blue, almost black, feathered wings that closely resemble that of a Cadre. Personality Though there is an aura of danger around him, he possesses a rather modest and considerate personality. His opinions and unrestrained manner of expression lend easily to the impression that he is a sociopath who has disengaged himself from the standard molds of society. He does, however, have a sense of humor, albeit rather dark and morbid. Because of his overall personality, most people often confuse whether he is joking or not. Eusebius has a kinder and overprotective side to him, mostly reserves for his two adopted daughters, Valerie and Asia. He cares about them more than anything, and put their needs above all, even his own needs. Because of this, Zadkiel often jokingly called this side of him "Papa Bear Mode". Despite being a member of Zadkiel's Brave Saints, he is the effective leader of the Deck, something that annoyed him very much. This is because of his King's easy-going and relaxed nature, which is the main reason why he pushed most of the necessary paperworks for him to do. History Human Life Eusebius was born as Vlad III (ヴラド三世, Vurado Sansei), a Voivode of Wallachia, whose feats in war caused him to be known fearsomely as the "Impaling Prince" to the Turks. He was not born a Vampire, but simply a man of devotion and a great hero. His homeland, the Principality of Wallachia, was a small country stuck between the large nations of Turkey and Hungary. He led a tragic life, during which his father, Vlad II Dracul, was murdered and his older brother Mircea was buried alive, both by rebellious boyars, and Vlad himself went to war against his younger brother, Radu III the Fair. He was motivated by a love of his nation and a duty to maintain its sovereignty and power, so he purged all who would oppose its interests. Though he had a clear sense of justice, he was brutal in his methods, having executed about one-fifth of the population of his country through his life. Vlad's war against Turkey was a desperate battle including guerrilla warfare and scorched earth tactics. Several times, he left mountains of Turkish enemy soldiers he impaled. He was later captured by King Matthias of Hungary in 1462 on grounds that he was a collaborator to the Turks, and was confined for twelve years in prison. His feats accomplished in defense of his homeland during the time was defiled, and all that was left was a legend passed down of a humiliating, blood-starved demonic fiend. He turned his back on the Eastern Orthodox Church in 1476 and converted his country to Catholicism; the same year, he died in battle against the Turkish army with his younger brother Radu. Vlad was 45 when he first died. The Right Hand of Cain Sometimes after his death, he was revived by the legendary vampire known as Cain, son of Adam and the first murderer, to become his obedient servant and right-hand man. By doing a ritual that involved archaic Demonic Magic taught to him by his mother, Lilith, Cain drained some of the spiritual energy from his Cursed Mark and infused it with Vlad's blood, turning him into the first vampire to be converted. This ritual, however, fully turned his blood into vampiric venom and burn away all of his humanity, turning him into a fully-fledged Pure-blooded Vampire in the process. Vlad would later on become Cain's most faithful servant, for reasons unknown to this day. He would gladly go on murderous rampages just to satisfied Cain's own desire, becoming his personal assassin and executioner. Because of this, the Supernatural world began to call him by the alias "Impaling Vampire Prince", a reference to his favorite execution method, which is slowing impaling his victims with stakes made out of their own blood. It was during this time that he caught the attention of the Abrahamic Heaven Faction, or more particularly, Zadkiel's personal attention. Powers and Abilities Vampire Physiology: Being a former Vampire, Eusebius has all the common/normal abilities of a Vampire. Eusebius can control bats and transform into a flock of them and use them for reconnaissance. *'Vampirization:' He can convert others into Vampires. This ability, however, is lost after he was reincarnated into an Angel. *'Daywalker:' Eusebius is a Daywalker, which allows him to survive contact with sunlight. *'Blood Consumption:' As a Vampire, Eusebius can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. The effects are strengthened due to it being virgin blood. *'Blood Manipulation:' Eusebius can manipulate, control and shape the blood of himself or his victims. He can create many weapons, mostly stakes, out of his opponent's blood. And if he manages to scratch them, he can manifest multiple stakes inside of their own body, killing them instantly. *'Darkness Manipulation:' He can manipulate shadows and darkness with almost no efforts. He can change the shape of his shadows, create numerous jet-black tendrils of darkness and various creatures from his shadows, and use it as a storage place, keeping inside multiple items from ordinary appliances to weaponry. He can also 'melt' into shadows to hide his presence, and uses the shadows of others to collect information. *''' Illusion:' He can create many powerful near-perfect illusions that can trick both the mind and body, with the potential to kill the opponents instantly. *'Shapeshift:' Eusebius can change his appearance at will, both full and partial. He can shapeshift his body parts into that of beasts to further enhance his fighting capabilities. '''Immense Strength:' As one of the most strongest Vampires to ever exist, Eusebius possesses immense strength, rivaling that of a Satan-class Devil. Because of this strength, Zadkiel had to forcefully change his Ace's properties into that of a Joker to reincarnated him. Immense Speed: Eusebius possesses God-like speed, reflexes, and agility. He can move at a speed faster than the human's eye, surpassed the speed of sound. Immense Durability: Eusebius has a great tolerance to damage and pain, and can continue fighting despite life-threatening injuries. Master Magician: Eusebius is an immense powerful Master Magician, capable of wielding all forms of magic and is an expert on forbidden magic, rituals, and techniques. He is a former student of Mephisto Pheles and is considered by him to be one of the greatest students he ever had the chance to teach. Master Spearsman: He is a skilled spearsman, who uses his spear in tandem with his speed to dominate most opponents. He was able to go against Ingrid Icecolle, who is considered to be the strongest wielder of the True Longinus, and won due to his superior spearmanship. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Despite not being a power-type fighter, he is fairly good at hand-to-hand combat, with knowledge of multiple martial arts such as Boxing, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, etc. He can hold himself against skilled fighters for a good amount of time. Master Tactician: He generally takes a tactical approach to combat, preferring to overwhelm his opponents with plans and objectives rather than overpowering them with brute force. He always carefully observed his opponent's movements and often incorporated his Vampire powers in his attacks. According to Sirzechs, he reminds him of Ajuka on the battlefield, being a being of pure terror under a human-like skin, always thousands of miles ahead of his enemies. Master Technician: Eusebius is a Technique-fighter of great skill, with hundreds of years to improve his fighting style and techniques. He can go against beings such as Athena and Kartikeya during the Azazel Cup, two skilled and powerful Gods of War. Regeneration: He was given the ability to rapidly regenerate from Valerie using the Sephiroth Graal. He can recreate lost and/or damage tissues, organs, and limbs in mere seconds. Light-Based Weapons: As a Reincarnated Angel, he can create and use weapons made of light such as sword, spear, whip, etc. Flight: Being an Angel, Eusebius can fly using his wings. Equipment Kazikli Bey (極刑王カズィクル・ベイ, Kazikuru Bei):''' Also known as the '''Blood Demon Spear of the Impaler Lord, this is Eusebius's main weapon. This is a Demonic Spear originally belonged to Chernobog - the Slavic God of Evil until he was slain by Eusebius under Zadkiel's order. This spear allows him to forcefully manipulate his opponent's blood, creating an almost infinite number of stakes within their body, killing them instantly. It is considered to belong in the Top 10 Strongest Demonic Weapons in the World. Quotes *'(To Cao Cao)' - You said your spear had killed a God before, foolish child? Now, let see which one of us is great, a little kid with a Spear that killed a bounded deified mortal, or a man that had killed a true God with his bare hands. Trivia - He is based on Lancer of Black from both Fate/Apocrypha and Fate/Grand Order. - Eusebius's birthday is on November 10th. - He is Asexual and Aromantic. - He popularized the myth of Vampires can only be truly killed by driving a stake through their heart. - He likes high-quality wine, knitting, and moments when Zadkiel acts like a competent boss. - He hates the novel "Dracula" by Bram Stoker, which he considered had ruined his reputation, so much that his son Alucard had to stop him from massacred the entire neighborhood Stoker lived in several times. - He owned multiple companies around the world under false names and aliases, with more than 60% of them related to fashion or clothing-production. Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Vampires Category:JayNguyen's Category:Delete Category:Candidates for deletion